This disclosure relates to the field of polymers, such as powdered, dry polymers, added to liquids and liquid fluid systems. In such fluids and systems, the introduced polymer is hydrated as part of the mixing process. For solid polymers, such as powdered polymers, it is known in the art to improve the hydration rate of dry, powdered hydrophilic polymers, such as polyacrylamide, xanthan, guar, AMPS copolymers, and the like, by modifying the surface area (e.g. grinding) or increasing wettability (e.g. surfactants) to increase hydration rate of the powder. The mixing time of a dry, powdered polymer or powdered polymer blend in a remote batch mixing system, such as an HDD (horizontal directional drilling) drilling fluid mixing tank in the field, or an oil and gas drilling mud or polymer fluid mixing tank, is dependent on many variables including the temperature of the solvent (e.g., water, the quality of the solvent, the shear-rate of the mixing system, and the rate of addition of the powdered polymer, among others. Presently, the industry lacks a quick, visual or optical method for determining the completeness or hydration efficiency of a polymer or polymer mix.